leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Devourer
* 40% attack speed = * 30 on-hit damage = ** Total Gold Value = * 1 on-hit damage = ** Total Gold Value = * 29 on-hit damage = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without any Devourer stacks. *'Devourer's' gold efficiency is further increased by |+25g}} for every Devourer stack, up to a maximum of at 29 Devourer stacks. By being an Enchantment, for this calculation it should be considered the fact the item is combined with either , or . }} Builds into * automatically transforms into when the passive reaches 30 Devourer stacks. Possible Upgrade for }} Skirmisher's Sabre (Devourer) item.png|Skirmisher's Sabre Stalker's Blade (Devourer) item.png|Stalker's Blade Tracker's Knife (Devourer) item.png|Tracker's Knife Similar Items }} Notes * Monsters can only be Devoured once. * While stacking , you are accompanied by a Ghost Dog who will grow with each Devourer stack. At 30 Devourer stacks, the Ghost Dog merges with the wielder and Devourer transforms into . * This enchantment was removed for three reasons. First, it caused balance issues on otherwise balanced champions like , , and (due to their extremely powerful on-hit effects), forcing Riot to nerf them and rebuff most of them once Devourer was removed. Second, the fact that it could trigger on-hit effects twice when stacked allowed champions like and the aforementioned to build tanky after completing this item and an additional on-hit item, since they only needed the on-hit effects to do damage, and could afford to build tanky thereafter; building tanky was not their intended playstyle and negated an intended weakness of them being squishy, causing further balance issues. The last reason is that Devourer was encouraging junglers into a playstyle of AFK farming, which was considered toxic since it forced your team to be at the mercy of the enemy jungler (assuming they weren't also a Devourer jungler) in addition to rewarding junglers for not interacting with the rest of the players. ** was replaced by , and the Phantom Hit effect was moved to a new incarnation of . The latter doesn't need to be stacked with jungle monsters/champion kills, and can be purchased by champions which do not have Smite. However, it is significantly more expensive, and needs to be stacked in combat first. Bugs * There is a known bug with where getting an assist on will only reward +1 Devourer stack instead of +5. Try to in order to get the kill on for the full +5 stacks. Icons Poacher's Knife (Devourer) item.png|Poacher's Knife (Removed) Ranger's Trailblazer (Devourer) item.png|Ranger's Trailblazer (Removed) Patch history . ;V6.5 * Stacks given for kill reduced to 2 from 5. ;V5.22 * Attack speed reduced to 40% from 50%. * Combine cost increased to from . * On-hit magic damage per Devourer stack increased to 1 from (for a total of 60 damage instead of 50). ;V5.18 * On-hit magic damage per Devourer stack reduced to from 1 (for a total of 50 damage instead of 60). ;V5.13 * Base on-hit magic damage increased to 30 from 25. * Large monster takedowns grant 1 stack instead of 1 per kill. * Epic monster takedowns grant 5 stacks instead of 1 per kill. * Champion takedowns grant 1 stack instead of 2 per takedown. * Rift Scuttler takedowns grant 2 stacks instead of 1 per kill. * While stacking your Devourer, you are accompanied by a Ghost Dog who will grow with stacks. * Devourer no longer stacks infinitely. Instead, at 30 stacks, Ghost Dog merges with the wielder and the Devourer transforms into . ;V5.8 * Tier 2 jungle item + + = ** Tier 2 jungle item + + + = ;V5.4 * Cost to change between tier 2 jungle enhancements increased to from . ;V5.2 * Combine cost reduced to from . * Enchantment cost reduced to from . ;V4.21 * Base on-hit magic damage reduced to 25 from 40. ;V4.20 Added * Tier 2 jungle item + + + = ** Tier 2 jungle item can either be , , , or . * +50% attack speed. * Basic attacks deal 40 (+ Devourer stacks) bonus magic damage. Scoring a champion kill or assist will grant 2 Devourer stacks and killing a large monster will grant 1. }} References de:Verschlinger es:Devorador pl:Pożeracz (zaklęcie) pt-br:Encantamento: Devorador ru:Devourer Category:Removed items